


Cherry Trees

by Leerious



Category: Tom Blake/William Schofield - Fandom
Genre: M/M, PTSD, saving a character from death because the writers didn’t
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23410099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leerious/pseuds/Leerious
Summary: Tom and Will return to Tom’s childhood home, in love. TBH, I suck at summaries but my story is pretty good.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all enjoy!

The year is 1919 the war has been over for one whole year. Tom was found by passing by soldiers and hospitalized in critical condition. Will visited Tom often while he was in the hospital, discharged from the rest of the war. Will shook hands with Tom’s mother and his brother, being offered a stay at their homes for saving Tom. Schofield accepted the repeated offer, visiting Tom’s home with him. 

“Are you sure it's alright i'll be staying with you?” Will asked. 

Both boys were walking up to Tom’s childhood home, Tom on a cane and Will walking cautiously next to him. Even though Tom was cleared and sent home, Will was still cautious of his injury. 

“If it wasn't alright, you wouldn't be here,” Tom grinned. “Besides, it’ll be nice to have you here.” 

“I just don't want to overstep boundaries, Tom.” Will sighed. 

“Will,” Tom said, stopping on his way up to the house. “As much as I'm scared to admit, I need you here. I need you to be by my side, I can't move on from the war without you.” 

Will stood next to him and sighed, reaching to pull Tom into a hug. Tom wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, tugging him closer. 

“I’ll stay as long as you want,” Will smiled, pulling away from the younger man. 

Tom smiled up at him and continued the way up to his home. He smiled, admiring the cherry trees, trying to keep the memory of the last time he saw cherry trees out of his mind. They approached the door and knocked loudly. Immediately, the door swung open revealing Joseph and Mrs. Blake in the doorway. They quickly exchanged hugs and kisses as both boys entered the house. Joseph quickly took the bags away from Will and brought them upstairs into a room Will couldn't see. 

“I hope you two don't mind, you'll have to share a bed.” Mrs. Blake said thoughtfully. “If that's not alright, i can certainly-” 

“It's fine, mum.” Tom interrupted. “We’ve slept in worse places.” 

Tom limped his way into the living room, moving to sit on the couch. Will grabbed his arm, helping him sit on the cushions. 

“You treat me like I'm going to break,” Tom laughed. 

“I just want to help you, Tom,” Will said. Because I love you. 

“And I thank you for your help.” Tom said, a small smile on his face. 

They held each other's gaze, feeling reassurance flow through their veins. Tom was happy to be home, but he was way happier to have Will with him. 

“Would you boys like some tea?” Mrs. Blake asked, interrupting the calming silence between the two. 

“If it wouldn't bother you,” Will said politely. 

“Not at all,” Mrs. Blake replied. “Anything for the one who saved my son.” 

Will flushed red, feeling his skin heat up at the comment. Tom sniffled a laugh from beside him. Mrs. Blake returned into the kitchen leaving the two alone once more. 

“It's true,” Tom said quietly. “You saved my life.” 

Will removed his gaze from where Mrs. Blake stood before, turning to look at Tom. he wanted to say it right there. He wanted to scream, ‘I left you! I left you alone, and someone else had to find you! I thought you were dead, I told your brother you were dead! I couldn't live if you weren't alive, Tom.’ But something in Will told him that Tom already knew. He could see his eyes, soften, stealing every word from his mind. Tom rested his cane against the couch before turning to Will and wrapping his arms around his neck. Will reciprocated the hug, breathing in the scent of Tom. His eyes began to prick and burn with tears. Tom was here, in his arms. He was breathing. Tom is alive. 

“I'm here, Will.” Tom whispered to him. “I'm not gonna leave you.” 

Will let go of his tears then, feeling them leave a wet trail on his cheeks. He almost wanted to apologize to Tom for getting his shirt wet, but he didn't. He just held Tom in his arms for what seemed like years going by in a flash. They heard someone clear their throat from behind them. They turned to see Joe, he smiled at them. 

“Would you like to go upstairs?” Joe asked kindly, hopefully telling them he noticed their sensitive moment. “It’ll be quieter.” 

“No, I'm quite alright,” Will said, sighing. 

Tom smiled from next to him, placing a kind hand on his shoulder. At just that moment, Mrs. Blake ran in, an excited grin upon her face. 

“The neighbors have come!” Mrs. Blake smiled. “They’d like to check in and talk with you all, if that's alright?” 

“The more the merrier.” Will said, plastering a smile on his face. 

At that moment all he wanted to do was hug Tom. Ever since Tom joined his regiment, he knew he felt something for the young lad. Tom on the other hand had always hidden his feelings for WIll, if he even had them. Will knew he was holding on to a tiny glimmer of hope, a hope he could only hold onto. Whether or not Tom felt the same way, it was against society. He could never ask Tom to leave his family and live with him. 

As the neighbors clambered into the house, hugs were given, hands were shaken, and love was sent about. Many asked Tom how he received his injury, to which he told the story, WIll standing by his side. They then thanked Will for saving “their Tom”, to that he told them that Tom was a strong willed person and that he saved himself. And Tom couldn't help but feel an unknown love grow stronger in his heart. As the time ran out, people began to leave, thanking the Blakes and Will for having them. When everyone had left Mrs. Blake had dinner on the table, ordering everyone to eat. 

“Honestly, you boys are too skinny.” Mrs. Blake remarked. “I'll need to fatten you all up these next few days!” 

Will laughed as he bit into his steak, and it was the best thing he’d tasted in years. He saw Tom looking up at him across the table. He carefully met his gaze and gave him a small smile. 

“If you don't mind me asking,” Mrs. Blake said quietly. “What was the war like?” 

Will inhaled through his nose, not prepared for the question. Tom saw his unease and reached for his hand across the table. 

“You don't have to answer that,” Tom said quietly. “Sorry, mum, we’re just a bit shell shocked.” 

“No, no,” Mrs. Blake said, frowning. “I shouldn't have asked, I just-” 

“Cold,” Will spoke up, interrupting her. “The war was cold, and heartless. So many men lost for a reason they couldn't find. ‘Die for your country’, but what was our country doing for us? We fought day and night for countries that took us out completely.   
“The war was vile, but I was so lucky to find your son,   
Mrs. Blake,” Will said, looking up at Tom. “He saved me.” 

Tom bit his lip, feeling tears form in his eyes. Joe watched from besides Tom, giving a small smile to both men. Mrs. Blake clutched her hand to her heart, watching her son and his good friend help each other.   
Dinner continued normally, casual table talk. More so about Myrtles puppies and picking cherries that, according to Tom, were almost ready to be picked. Soon, Mrs. Blake was ushering them out of the dining room and up to bed. She kissed Tom on the cheek and hugged Will before they both went upstairs to Tom's bedroom. Will helped Tom up the stairs, his cane not being extremely helpful at the moment. He opened the door and went inside, helping Tom sit on the large bed. 

“Thanks, Will.” Tom said, quietly looking up at him through his lashes. 

“Not a problem.” Will smiled. “Need anything else?” 

“I need help getting dressed,” Tom said quietly. “But i can ask mum if she can help-” 

“Where are your pajamas?” Will asked. 

“Third drawer.” Tom said, smiling. 

Will opened the drawer and selected a blue set of pajamas. He set them on the bed, watching as Tom unbuttoned his shirt. When Tom was at the third button his hand began shaking, fumbling with it. Will moved his hand away and began unbuttoning the rest of them. Tom sat there, blushing as will peeled the shirt off his shoulders. He was left in his tank top and pants before taking a shuddering breath. 

“You cannot freak out when you see it,” Tom said, quietly, his voice almost breaking. 

Will didn't respond but began lifting up his tank. He peeled it back slowly to reveal a gnashing white scar, stitch marks surround the outer rim of it. He inhaled through his mouth before looking up at Tom. He watched as the young man let tears slip from his eyes, wiping them away hastily. 

“Don't cry,” Will whispered, reaching up to cup Tom's cheeks. “Please don't cry.” 

“It's hideous,” Tom sobbed, holding onto Wills forearms. “I almost died, Will. i don't want to die.” 

Will almost begins sobbing right then and there. But at that moment, he needed to be there for Tom. He hugged Toms head to his chest, feeling Toms sobs vibrate through his body. Tom's arms wrapped around his torso bringing him closer. 

“But you didn't die, Tom.” Will said softly, running his fingers through Tom's hair. “You're here, you're with me. You're alive.”

Tom sobbed harder than before, pulling Will closer to him. Will pulled away and swiped his hand on Tom’s cheek. 

“Can I atleast get you dressed before you drag me to bed?” Will joked, lightheartedly. 

Tom laughed as he brushed away his tears. Will pulled his tank top over his head, made quick work of the buttons on the pajama shirt and slipped it over Toms shoulders. He buttoned up the night shirt before requesting Tom to stand. 

“This part I can do,” Tom blushed, I just need help getting it off my feet.” 

Will nodded and let Tom hold onto him for balance. Once Tom had slipped the pants off, he sat back down on the bed and let Will take the pants from around his ankles. He then put the pajama pants legs around Toms ankles and pulled them up to his knees, letting Tom do the rest of the work. Tom sat on the bed once more after he had pulled his pants up. He slid under the covers, watching silently as Will took off his own shirt. Will quickly changed into pajamas, calling down a “goodnight” before shutting the door, turning off the light, and climbing into Tom’s bed. 

“Would you like to talk about it?” Will whispered in the dark, towards the figure of whom he knew was Tom. 

“I have nightmares,” Tom whispered. “Every night. I wake up screaming, my stomach aching and I’m all alone. I usually can't fall back asleep, but if i can, i'm grateful. I'm so grateful to be here, Will.” 

“As am I,” Will said back. “I would be lost without you.” 

He felt Tom move beside him, pulling himself closer. They finally rested, arms around each other, Will pressing a soft kiss into Tom's hair. As Tom and Will fell asleep, the rest of Tom’s family came up. Joe quietly opened Tom’s bedroom door, checking to make sure both were alright. He smiled as he glimpsed at the two young boys, asleep in each other's arms. 

“Are they asleep?” Mrs. Blake whispered from behind him. “I was so scared they wouldn't fall asleep.”

“Yes, mum,” Joe smiled. “They're sleeping quite peacefully.”

“Thank god they can offer each other peace,” Mrs. Blake said tearfully. “Do you see it too?” 

“See what?” Joe asked, a questioned look on his face. 

“That they're in love with each other.”


	2. Chapter Two: Mornings On The Moon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Will spend part of their morning revealing secrets and standing in the orchard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My titles will sometimes rhyme or match in some sort of way, as i'm just a creative genius like that. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you like this one! Last chapter was all in Will’s POV so now, this one will be in Tom’s. I will switch it up from time to time, maybe even do Mrs. Blakes! I have also created a Spotify playlist which I am still working on. I have also uploaded all you have read to Wattpad, if you wish to continue or share on there! (username: loservv same title) Song to listen to (if you want): Wish That You Were Here by Florence and The Machine from Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children.

The sun cracked between the window shades, shining onto Tom’s face. He opened his eyes, meeting the face of none other than William Schofield. He suddenly remembered the night before, the wound, the changing, the crying, the holding. Dear god, the holding. He felt Wills arms around him tighten, pulling him closer. Ever since Tom had been in the hospital it had been nothing but Will. ‘Will this, Will that, Will are you coming today? Will, can you stay at my house? Will, I'm now realizing I'm in love with you.’ Then it hit him, he was in love with William Schofield! The man who suffered with him, the man who held him in his possible final moments, the man holding him now in the morning glow. 

Suddenly, Will groaned, and by god, it was the most attractive thing Tom had ever heard. Will rolled to the other side of the bed, leaving Tom alone on his side. He sat up, ever so slowly, and tried as best he could to get out of bed. He grabbed his cane and made his way down the stairs. He saw his mother and Joe sitting in the parlor, chatting with a morning cup of tea. 

“Morning, Tom!” Joe said, a wide grin on his face. “Would you like a cuppa?” 

“Sure,” Tom said, head still groggy with sleep. “Morning, mum.” 

“Good morning, my sweet boy,” Mrs. Blake said, standing to hug her son. “Will up yet?” 

“Not yet, no.” Tom said, rubbing sleep from his eyes. “Everything alright down here?”

“Yes, just discussing if we should go into town today.” Joe said, eyeing Tom up and down. 

Tom threw his brother a questioning look before sitting down besides him. His mother handed him a cup and filled it with tea. Tom quickly thanked her before taking a sip. He suddenly had memories of the war. The watered down “tea” the commanders gave them. The smell of rotting flesh mixed with the living. He could still picture it perfectly, his gun hooked over his shoulder, his jacket hugging tightly to his skin, the metal helmet perched atop his head. He was slowly brought back to reality when his mother noticed Will enter the living room. 

“Good morning, Will!” She said cheerily. “Did you sleep well?” 

“Yes,” Will said with a soft smile. “Thank you for letting me stay Mrs. Blake.” 

“Please, call me Dorothy.” Dorothy said, smiling at him. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Will said with a nod. 

Dorothy stood up from her chair and announced she would make breakfast, giving the boys some time to talk. Will inhabited her old seat as Tom poured him a cup of tea. 

“Thanks,” Will said, smiling at Tom. 

“So, what was the plan for today?” Tom asked, looking over at his brother. 

“If it's alright with you both,” Joe started. “We wanted to go into town.” 

“Anything in particular you wanted to do?” Tom asked, feeling unease about his cane. 

Tom had gotten looks at the station when he limped with his cane. Will had reassured him it was just them making an observation, but Tom knew they were pitying him. Some of their boys didn't even get home, so why did he? He survived his wound while some lost their lives the second they entered the battle. 

“If you don't want to come, you don't have to,” Joe reassured his brother. “Mum would understand.” 

“I'm not ready to walk around just yet.” Tom said quietly. “You all can have fun.” 

“If you're staying, so am I,” Will interjected. “I'm not letting you fall down the stairs.” 

Tom laughed at him, a bright grin on his face. Joe smiled at the two and decided it was settled. He stood up and went to the kitchen to help his mother. Will and Tom sat in comfortable silence for a few moments before it was broken by Will. 

“I wish you had woken me up,” Will said quietly. “I could've helped you down the stairs.” 

“Here you are again treating me like I’ll break,” Tom laughed. “I am fine, Will.” 

“What about last night, Tom.” Will whispered to him. “You weren't fine then.” 

“If I don't think about it, I'm fine.” Tom said, trying to reassure both himself and Will. 

“War does nasty things to people.” Will blurted. 

Tom nodded his head, agreeing with him. They had seen young boys shell shocked, hugging their knees to their chest, crying for their mothers. Tom was left with a physical reminder that he would have easily been one of the million boys who didn't make it home. Home, was here and now. Home was with Joe, his mother and Will. He was so grateful to have found Will in the midst of all the chaos. 

“Boys!” Dorothy shouted from the kitchen. “Breakfast is ready!” 

Will was immediately at Tom's side to help him into the kitchen. Tom simply smiled at him and let Will lead him to his seat. Tom watched as Will walked over to Dorothy to see if she needed any help. 

“Sit down you wanker,” Dorothy laughed. “It's my job to fatten you up!” 

He saw Will give her a wide grin and a quick “thank you” before taking a seat next to him. Willow set plates in front of everyone before sitting down herself. They quickly made easy conversations, discussing what the plan was for the day. 

“You and Will could inspect the cherries,” Dorothy suggested. “As you noticed they're almost ready.” 

“That sounds lovely,” Tom smiled. “Is that okay with you, Will?” 

“Whatever you would like to do, I would too.” Will smiled, biting into a piece of toast. 

They continued their meal with simple conversations, talking about the neighbors, picking cherries, going into town, etc. Once everyone finishes their breakfast, Will offers to wash the dishes. Dorothy thanked him and helped him clear the table. Dorothy and Joe retreated upstairs to get dressed for the day. Tom stayed seated, watching Will wash the dishes, placing them into cabinets. 

“It's really kind of you to do that, Will.” Tom said, admiring him from afar. 

“It's really kind of your family to have me,” Will responded. 

Tom began to tell him a story about the time he fell out of one of the cherry trees when he was younger. He told him how Joe said not to lean on one of the branches, as Tom snapped it, falling to the ground. He laughed as he told Will that he sprained his wrist hitting the ground, Joe dying of laughter. Tom told him his mother threw a fit when she saw Tom coming in the house, clutching his wrist. Will laughed softly at the story, ‘what a Tom thing to do’. Once Will had finished with the dishes both Joe and Dorothy had come down the steps to say a quick goodbye. Once the two had walked out the door, Tom began to ascend the stairs to his room. Will held out his arm for the young man, which Tom gratefully took. 

“Need help again?” Will offered, motioning to his pajamas. 

“If you wouldn't mind.” Tom said, blushing slightly. 

“Not at all,” Will smiled. “You pick your clothes while I get changed.” 

Tom hobbled over to his dresser, looking through his shirts and pants. He decided on a short sleeved baby blue button up and tan high-waisted pants. He turned around in time to see Will completely shirtless, this time no undershirt covering him. Tom must’ve looked shocked as Will’s face flushed red. Will Schofield was a sight for sore eyes, muscular arms, a toned stomach, war had done him good. Tom realized he was staring and pulled his eyes away from Will’s body, feeling self conscious of his own. 

“Sorry, mate,” Tom said, feeling heat arise in his face. 

“Don't be,” Will said, so quiet Tom was unsure if he heard him at all. 

Will finished changing before helping Tom change as well. He complimented the choice of blue making Tom smile. Will helped Tom put his shoes on before he put his own on. 

“I think i want to try walking without my cane,” Tom suggested. 

Instead of giving him an uncertain look, Will held his arm out to him. Tom took his arm with a grin, letting Will lead him down the stairs. It was a difficult process but Will was there by his side the whole time. Once they made it outside in the cool air, Tom grinned wide. He began to pull Will towards the cherry trees, eager to know if they were ready to be eaten. 

“My mum makes the best cherry pies,” Tom said, grinning at Will. “You’ll love ‘em.” 

“I'll love anything your mother makes,” Will laughed, letting Tom lead him into the orchard. “I'm just grateful to have some actual food.” 

Tom let out a disdain sniff, leaning his head on Will’s shoulder. Will led them through the orchard at a slow pace, looking at the soft white petals as they fell around them. The two were silent as they walked through the cherry trees. Tom felt his heart flutter as Will stopped walking, gazing at the trees, pulling away from Tom to inspect the cherries. Suddenly, Will reached out to touch Tom’s hair. 

“There's petals in your hair,” Will said, giving Tom a half smile. 

Tom felt Will untangle the petals from his hair, watching them fall in front of his face. He met Will’s gaze, butterflies fluttering about in his stomach. Will pulled his hand from Tom’s hair, his smile falling. They stared at each other for a soft moment before Will broke the gaze. Tom began to think about the farmhouse back in the war. The feeling of Will’s fingers intertwined with his while he was on the brink of death was bewitching. He wished, more than anything for the feeling of Will’s fingers wrapped through his again. ‘We're just friends,’ Tom reassured himself. ‘But, friends don't look at each other the way we do.’ 

“Will,” Tom said quietly, watching the man encircle one of the cherry trees. “I think there's something wrong with me.” 

Will raised his eyebrow at him like he was crazy. Tom rolled his eyes, hobbling over to where Will stood by the cherry tree. Will didn't meet his eyes as Tom searched his face for something. Some spark of hope, something to cling to. 

“What do you think is wrong with you?” Will said under his breath. 

Tom felt like a part of him was left behind at that farmhouse in France. Will moved on with the idea that Tom was dead and something shook him to his core. He thought he would be alone for the rest of his life. Tom searched his eyes and noticed Will drifting in his mind. 

“I think i'm a homosexual,” Tom said, just barely above a whisper. 

Something Tom had never said to anyone, even himself. He always knew he was different, since the moment he laid eyes on a man that he was destined to commit sin. He hated himself for it, but he knew he could never do anything to stop it. He had heard stories of homos locked away in prisons for getting caught. The war did nothing to scare that part of Tom away, he found himself clinging to it just as he clung to Will. 

“Oh,” Was all Will could muster. 

To be quite frank, Tom didn't know what he was expecting. Maybe he thought Will would say the same thing, his hopes too high. He immediately regretted it, cringing in his mind as Will avoided his gaze. Tom let out a shuddering breath before Will stared straight into his eyes. 

“I don't really know what to say Tom,” Will said, attempting to bring comfort to the young man. “But i think i am too.” 

Tom’s eyes widened. He was right! He took in a gasping breath. Will Schofield was a homosexual! The man he spent cuddled up to for warmth, the man who held him close in the dark, the man who reassured him every step of the way. Tom felt a hand on his cheek, bringing him back to reality. He gazed into Will’s eyes, feeling himself compelled to the man in front of him. The wind blew up the trees, surrounding them with the white feather like petals. Tom leaned closer to the man, like a magnet, he felt they were destined to collide, so they did. Will’s lips were chapped and coarse on his own soft ones, but they felt like heaven. Tom pulled Will closer to him, feeling an adamant amount of reassurance. Reassurance of what, he did not know. All he knew was that William Schofield was pressing his lips against his in the cherry tree orchard of his childhood home and at that moment, with the petals surrounding them, he found peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all get the reference of cherry trees :)! I loved writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please feel free to leave kudos and comments!


	3. Chapter Three: Hidden Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Yellow Hearts by Ant Saunders  
> Summary: 3 times Joe catches Tom and Will sneaking kisses around him and the 1 time he tells his mother. (i guess idk anymore lol)

The past few days were uneventful in Joe’s opinion. He knew something was happening between Tom and his war friend Will. When Joe and his mother returned from town the other day, they were both blushing like fools, and Tom wouldn't stop giggling. Joe knew something was happening between the two, he just needed to catch it. 

The 1st time 

On Tuesday, May 16th, 1919, Joe noticed that Will and Tom hadn't come downstairs by 9:00 am, when they usually came down together. He sat in the parlor patiently waiting for the moment Tom’s bedroom door at the top of the stairs would open. Half an hour passed and the door had not yet opened. 

“Mum,” Joe said, drawing his mother's attention away from her book. “Why don't you think they’ve come down yet?” 

“Some people like to sleep in, Joe,” Dorothy laughed. “Unlike you, waking up at six in the morning everyday.” 

“It's good to have a routine!” Joe argued. “Without a routine I can't function and you know that.” 

Dorothy rolled her eyes at her oldest. She turned her attention back to her book, watching Joe out of the corner of her eye. He returned to the article he was reading before hearing clamoring on the stairs. 

“Sorry, we overslept!” Tom yelled, hobbling down the stairs. 

“We?!” Will laughed. “He overslept, I fell back asleep.” 

“That's the same thing!” Tom said, slinging a playful punch at him which Will laughed at.

“Well, how lovely,” Joe said, a tease hinting in his voice. “You finally decided to join us.” 

“Oh, quiet now, Joe.” Dorothy corrected. “They overslept for thirty minutes, don't get your knickers in a twist.” 

Tom shot his brother an I-told-you-so look before sitting in one of the chairs next to his mother. Will sat down next to Joe, picking up another sheet of discarded newspaper. 

“I think it's good to have a routine,” Joe said to Will. “don't you agree?” 

Will bit his lip before shrugging. He never had a routine before joining the army and that was certainly not a routine he wished to continue again. 

“Maybe you can convince my brother to clean up his act,” Joe smirked. “You know, for his friend.” 

“Shut up you git,” Tom said, sticking his tongue out at his brother. 

“Just a suggestion,” Joe said, raising his arms in defeat. 

Schofield chuckled to himself in his seat, amused by the two brothers. Dorothy had had quite enough of her boys bickering and left the room, going into the kitchen where Will believed she was going to make breakfast. He got up from his seat leaving the two bickering brothers with a quick “where are you going, you bastard?” from Tom. 

“Hello, Mrs. Blake-I’m sorry-Dorothy,” Will corrected himself. “Would you like some help?” 

“Can't stand their bickering?” Dorothy asked, giving Will a soft smile. 

Will smiled and shrugged his shoulders. He personally didn't care, he just wanted to do something with his time. Dorothy was just like her son, or her son was just like her. Very chatty and fun to be around. Tom would tell Will he was wrong and that his mother was like the witch from Hansel and Gretel, always trying to fatten them up. 

After breakfast, everyone retreated upstairs to get ready for the day. Joe had just emerged from his room, going to see if Tom would like any help. He opened the door just enough to see Will bending down to tie Toms shoe. Joe stood in the doorway for a moment, happy Will was helping his brother. What Joe didn't expect to see, was Lance Corporal William Schofield standing up straight just to kiss his brother on the lips. Joe pulled away from the door deciding it was truly none of his business and headed downstairs. 

The 2nd time 

On Thursday, May 18th, 1919, Joe was told by his mother to take Will and Tom into town. Even though Tom was hesitant because of his leg, which was almost completely healed, he somehow managed to drag them into the busy-ness of their little community. 

“It's very beautiful here,” Will said, admiring the delicate detail of each shop and cobblestone sidewalk. 

“You grew up in London, right?” Joe asked, trying to access information his brother told him about this man. 

“Yes,” Will said, still mesmerized by the small buildings and the passing people. 

Joe smiled at him, then looking to see his brother grinning at Will. Joe suggested they go to Johnson's Grocery first, as their mother needed vegetables and ham for dinner that night. When the three of them entered the store Mr. Johnson came up and shook their hands, congratulating them on making it back. 

“Glad to be back, sir.” Tom said, smiling. “This here is my friend, Lance Corporal William Schofield.” 

“Nice to meet you, Lance Corporal.” Mr. Johnson smiled, shaking Will's hand. 

“Please, call me Will.” Schofield smiled. 

“Well, Will,” Mr. Johnson joked. “It was a pleasure to meet you, but I have business with Tom’s brother.” 

Joe smiled at them and walked up to the counter to talk with Mr. Johnson. Joe quickly ordered what his mother sent him for, waiting for Mr. Johnson to ring it up. 

“Tell your mum to make some more cherry jam,” Mr. Johnson smiled. “I'll share half profit, like always. It should be harvesting season, yeah?” 

“Yes, sir,” Joe smiled at him. “I'll let her know.” 

“Thank you, Joe,” Mr. Johnson said. 

Joe turned around, ready to leave but found that neither Will nor Tom stood behind him. 

“They went that way.” Mr. Johnson said, pointing to the other side of the store, hidden by rows of shelves. 

Joe quickly thanked him and walked over towards the shelves. He walked past each, looking in the aisles to see if they found something they might have wanted. He came to the last shelf and stopped before rounding the corner. Tom was being kissed against one of the shelves by none other than Schofield, again! He turned around and walked towards the door shouting, “alright, let's go!” before marching out the door. 

The 3rd and 1st time 

Saturday, May 10th, 1919, was Dorothy Blakes birthday. Joe, Will and Tom planned to have her sister, Anne, come and treat her to a girls day out to be returned to the house filled with neighbors and friends, and Dorothy’s favorite, cherry cake. At nine am sharp, Anne showed up at their front door. Joe welcomed her in, complaining how Will and Tom weren't up yet and that Dorothy would be right down. 

“Don't worry about it!” Anne laughed. “Betty sleeps in late too.” 

Betty and Anne had been best friends all throughout childhood, as they grew older, they also grew closer. Since they are both unmarried, they live in a relatively large home all by themselves, surrounded by those they love. At least, that's the story the Blake family shares. 

Dorothy walks down the stairs and embraces her sister, complaining that it's been too long. They quickly talk about Tom and the soldier he brought home. Joe laughs as his mother explains that Joe hates that they sleep in. Anne laughs at her sister before dragging her off to spend a lovely birthday with her. Joe shuts the door behind them and waits a few moments in silence before disrupting it. 

“Wake up you thin headed blokes!” Joe yells at the bottom of the stairs. “It's Mum's birthday, the wars over, let's make some memories!” 

Will is the one to open the door, rubbing his eyes. Tom limps behind him, glaring down at his brother. Joe grins as he notices that two of will’s buttons are undone. Will clamors down the stairs, Tom following on his heels. Tom’s wound had healed excellently recently so he didn't have to use his cane for short walks around the house. 

“I need you both to pick cherries out in the orchard before we go to the groceries.” Joe instructed. “We can all go down to Mr. Johnson's store to pick up the other ingredients in..” 

Joe looked from both men to his watch, then back to the boys. “Thirty minutes.” 

Tom groaned, turning around to go back up the stairs to get ready for the day. Will began to turn to follow Tom but was stopped by Joe. 

“Your buttons are undone,” Joe said, a slight smirk on his face. 

Will’s face flushed bright red, looking down to realize that Joe was correct. He buttoned them swiftly before returning upstairs. Joe went into the kitchen to fetch the tray of biscuits his mother had left for them. He heard Will and Tom speaking upstairs before footsteps resonated throughout the house. Both young men entered the kitchen where Joe handed them a basket, instructing them to pick the cherries from the trees. Tom rolled his eyes before taking the basket. 

“Be back inside in twenty minutes, it doesn't take that long.” Joe said, eyeing them suspiciously. 

“Sounds good,” Tom groaned, being pushed out the door by Will. 

Joe laughed at the two before preparing a list of things he needed to buy at the grocery. He wanted to do something nice for his mother since everyone was home. He learned at a young age that cherry pies were the best things created since sliced bread. Specifically, his mother's cherry pies. Joe looked out the window above the sink and watched as Will and Tom practically danced around the cherry trees. Will said something making Tom stop inspecting the cherry trees. Joe almost wished he could hear what they were saying, but he respected his brother's privacy. Before he pulled his gaze from the two men he watched Schofield leaning down to kiss Tom, just like he had the other day. 

Once the boys returned into the house, leaving the basket full of cherries on the counter, the three of them headed off in the direction of the town. Tom made small talk with Will and his brother as they headed up the path. Joe noticed Tom walking awfully close to Will, shoulders almost brushing together every once and awhile. Joe thought it to be best if he was straight with them. (A/N i laughed, i'm so immature.) 

“What's going on between you two?” Joe blurted, interrupting Tom’s story. 

“Nothing,” Tom laughed. 

Joe sighed, not taking Tom’s answer seriously. That's when he noticed Will looking over at Tom. He looked a bit more carefully and noticed Tom and Will’s fingers intertwined. 

“I knew you were gonna figure it out eventually,” Will said quietly. “I hope you're able to accept it.” 

Joe stopped dead in his tracks, heart broken they would think like that. Will and Tom stopped in front of him, hands still connected. Joe then wrapped his arms around both men, startling them. 

“Of course I can accept it,” Joe said, hugging them. “But, please stop hiding.” 

Joe pulled away from the two of them to notice Tom crying. He then hugged his brother tightly, giving Will a soft smile. The three of them continued into town, chatting, an unknown weight lifted off their shoulders. 

At 6 pm exactly Anne and Dorothy entered the house, startled by loud booming voices shouting “Happy Birthday!” Dorothy laughed, placing a hand on her heart to settle it down. She smiled at Tom, Joe and Will, thanking them for putting it all together. Tom then introduced Will to some family friends, including his aunt. 

“Hi, Aunt Anne,” Tom said, smiling, dragging Will behind him. “This is my good friend Will, we met during the war.” 

“Hello, Will,” Anne smiled, holding her out for him to shake. “Lovely to meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Dorothy. You seem good for our dear Tom.” 

Will’s grip on Anne’s hand tightened, eyes wide, shocked by her response. Tom bit his lip from next to Will. 

“I truly mean it,” Anne smiled to both boys. “I'm glad you’ve found each other. I see Betty and I in you two.” 

“Who’s Betty?” Will asked politely, unsure of who they were. 

“Betty is my Tom,” Anne smiled. “I'm very happy for you two, please come and visit us.” 

With that, she left them both. Dorothy walked over to them, embracing them in a hug. 

“I see you met Anne,” Dorothy smiled. “I hope you don't mind, but you two clearly aren't interested in being quiet about it.” 

Will knew she was talking about the conversation they had with Joe earlier. Joe had told his mother, but she already knew. She knew the second Tom began writing home about a specific young man, repeating endless tales of what they encountered. She knew when Will sat by Tom’s bedside in the hospital. She knew when Tom dragged him into their home. She knew that peace and hope had been restored in her son's eyes, after the raging war, she saw the young boy who went to fight, not the horror he had seen. 

“Who wants pie?!” Joe yelled above the chatter of everyone. 

People then clambered into the kitchen, Dorothy in the center of their attention, along with ‘a gorgeous cherry pie!’ her son’s made. They sang ‘happy birthday’, before slices of pie were handed out. Everyone ate their pie in different places among the house. Dorothy noticed that Tom and Will had disappeared. 

“Oi, where's your brother?” Dorothy asked her oldest. 

“Dunno, i’ll help you look for him though,” Joe shrugged, placing his piece of pie on the counter. 

Dorothy went with Joe around the house, squeezing past guests who continued to wish her a happy birthday. Joe almost convinced his mother to give up before noticing the back door wasn't closed all the way. Joe crept his way towards the door, his mother following behind him. Joe opened the door, shocked by the sight before him. It wasn't like he hadn't seen them kissing before, but this was different. Tom had woven his fingers into Will’s hair, making it stick up, Will’s arms wrapped around his brother's waist. Dorothy snorted a laugh as she watched Joe’s face melt into horror. 

“I dunno who gave you permission to kiss my brother like that, Lance Corporal,” Joe laughed, watching Tom and Will practically jump apart. 

Tom sat on the step next to Will blushing profusely. He made a shot at apologizing to his mother but she wouldn't take it. 

“I don't care what you do in private,” Dorothy explained. “But there are guests here.” 

“Yes, mum, I'm sorry.” Tom said, his face still bright red. 

Will wouldn't look up from his hands, shocked they had been found like that. Dorothy quickly said that she would be inside enjoying her pie, shutting the door behind her. Joe stood quietly, not sure of what to say. 

“Right,” Joe sighed, brushing nonexistent dust off his pants. “Don't want to hear any creaking tonight, got it?” 

Tom laughed at his brother, getting Will to crack a smile. Schofield turned to Joe and smirked. 

“No promises.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was super fun to write, even if it's really bad. I had massive writers block while writing this, which is why it's so bad and took so long. Anne and Betty are lesbians, you're welcome. Thanks for reading and feel free to leave kudos or comments!


	4. Chapter Four: Poems and Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Mystery of Love (From “Call Me By Your Name”)   
> Will discovers that Tom was a writer. A new chapter unfolds with a turn of paper and poems.

Will woke early that morning, the bright light of the sun peeking through the blinds. Tom snored into his pillow next to him, making Will laugh quietly. He remembered the war, but it was a peaceful moment. He remembered when Tom had fallen asleep on his shoulder in the afternoon sun, leaning against a large tree. Will felt at peace with the brunette snoring on his shoulder. He was brought back to reality by Tom turning over in the bed. Hoping he hadn't woken Tom up, he quietly got out of bed and went downstairs. 

“Good morning,” Will greeted, a smile on his face. 

Joe looked up from the newspaper, startled that Will would be up so early. Dorothy smiled at him, offering him a seat. When Will sat down, Joe spoke up. 

“You're up early,” Joe noticed. 

“Slept well last night, actually.” Will smiled at him. 

Joe smirked at him before returning to the news. Will turned to dorthy to ask her a question. 

“Do you happen to have paper and a pen?” Will asked. “I need to send a letter to my sister.” 

“You have a sister?” Joe asked. 

“Yes, I do,” Will smiled, thinking to himself: what a good couple they would make. “She is widowed sadly, her husband died fighting in Somme.” 

“Oh, how awful!” dorothy said, placing a hand on her chest. “She knows you're here, right?” 

“Yes, I wrote to her before I came,” Will explained. “I just haven't heard anything back.” 

Dorothy nodded before getting up to fetch an envelope and paper for Will. The two men we're quiet for a moment before Will spoke up. 

“She's almost your age,” Will said quietly. “She has two lovely daughters.” 

“She sounds lovely,” Joe smiled. “What’s her name?” 

“Marion,” Will said, thinking back to last time he saw her. 

Will then thought of his tobacco tin. The stained picture of her and his nieces. Tom had asked about them before. 

“Is she your wife?” Tom asked. 

They were staying in an inn in a small town in France. Will had finally gotten the courage to show Tom the picture. Schofield knew some soldiers believed him to be married, but that was the very opposite of his situation. 

“She's my sister,” Will explained. “No one’s waiting for me back home.” 

“Except for them,” Tom pointed out, bluntly. 

Will nodded, ‘except for them’. Tom showed Will the picture of him, his mother and his brother, claiming that everyone says he and his brother look alike. 

“You've got prettier eyes,” Schofield said, his voice no lower than a whisper. 

To this day, Will doesn't know if Tom heard him, but something in his gut tells him he did. 

“Found some paper!” Dorothy said, handing the paper to Will when she entered the room. “As for a pen, you can ask Tom, he’s got thousands.” 

“Tom used to be a writer,” Joe spoke. “Wrote stories better than i've ever read. I wish he would start writing again.” 

“Maybe you could get him to write,” Dorothy suggested. “You have such a large influence on him.” 

“Maybe,” Will smiled. 

Will excused himself from the parlour and went upstairs to Tom’s bedroom. He opened the door quietly, cringing when it creaked. He looked over at Tom’s desk, searching for a pen. Tom shifted on the bed, groaning as he stretched out. 

“Good morning,” Tom said, a smile blooming on his face. 

Will smiled before walking over and placing a haste kiss on his lips. Tom smiled when he pulled away, letting Will brush his messy hair from his face. 

“Do you have a pen?” Will asked, smiling. 

“First drawer,” Tom laughed, yawning. 

Will thanked him by kissing Tom’s lips before returning to the desk to search for the pen. Will found it and sat himself down on the chair. He began to work on his letter, listening to Tom moving off the bed. Tom wrapped his arms around his shoulders, breathing in the scent of Will. 

“What are you writing?” Tom asked, kissing Wills cheek. 

“A letter to my sister.” Will said, trying to focus. 

“Oh, the one in the tin?” Tom said, making a connection. 

“Yes, the one in the tin.” Will laughed. 

Will began writing, telling his sister how much he loved it with Tom and his family, promising to write more often. He wrote that Tom’s handsome older brother, only 1 year her senior, was single. He said he wished to see her soon but stalled with the finishing of his letter to meet Tom’s lips for just a moment. He ended the note with a quick ‘lots of love to you and the girls, Will’ before pressing his lips with Tom’s once more. 

“You can't distract me like that,” Will said, pulling Tom to sit on his lap. 

Tom straddled his legs, sitting between Will and his desk. If Joe or his mother walked in now, there’d be a lot of explaining to do. But neither of them cared. Tom kissed him again, then trailed his lips down Will’s neck. 

“You never told me you wrote,” Will said into the quiet. 

“It was never any good,” Tom said, taking a break from attempting to mark his lover. 

“Oh, I know you're lying to me,” Will laughed. “Your brother never gives you compliments and he complimented your work.” 

Tom blushed, still seated in Will’s lap. Will’s, in Tom’s opinion, rather large hands on Tom’s hips, squeezing the skin sitting there. 

“I did write a lot, yes,” Tom admitted. “And I may have won some poetry awards.” 

“No!” Will gasped, shocked at what Tom was revealing. 

“Yes,” Tom laughed. “I wrote tons of poetry.” 

“Read it to me,” Will smiled. 

“Maybe later,” Tom said sweetly, pressing a kiss to Will’s mouth. “I have to find it first.” 

They kissed once again before going downstairs to greet everyone. Dorothy got breakfast ready with the help of Will, who insisted on helping with every meal. 

“Did you put the letter in the post box?” Dorothy asked, scrambling the eggs. 

“No, but I will after breakfast,” Will answered, slicing cherries for breakfast. 

He was sure he would end up hating eating cherries time after time. There was something so irresistible about the Blakes cherries, that he couldn't help but eat them all. 

“I talked to Tom,” Will said, changing the topic. “About his writing.” 

“Oh, yes?” Dorothy smiled. “Do you think he’ll start up again?” 

“I'm not quite sure,” Will frowned. “But, he said he would read me his poems later.” 

“Oh, you lucky bastard.” Dorothy laughed. 

“Pardon me?” Will asked, startled by Dorothy’s reaction. 

“My son is better at writing poems than he is at continuously talking,” Dorothy explained. “He's almost as good as Shakespeare. If he wants to read you his poems, you are a God in this household.” 

Will felt his ears burn up. No one had ever read poetry to him. Unless you count his sister reenacting a scene from Romeo and Juliet in their old home. Marion worked with the suffragettes bringing in a steady income from her work. His sister was a force to reckoned with, never changing her name to her husbands, stating it showed respect for her and her family. When her husband changed his last name to hers, she cried for almost an hour. Will laughed, thinking back to that moment, forgetting he was in the Blake's kitchen. 

“What's so funny?” Tom asked, leaning against the door frame into the kitchen. 

“You,” Will joked, turning around to smile at Tom. 

“Haha, so mature,” Tom fake laughed. 

Joe walked up behind Tom, ruffling his already messy hair. Will thought he should tease Tom and tell Joe about their plans for later. 

“Tom’s gonna read me his poems later,” Will said, smirking at Tom. 

Tom groaned as Joe laughed and cheered. Joe walked over and clapped Will on the back for convincing his brother to share his writing. 

“This is a big deal!” Joe smiled. “Tom never read his stuff to us!” 

Will laughed, trying to convince the others it wasn't that big of a deal. Joe reassured him that it was, winking at his brother. Will said he would go put his letter to Marion in the post box. Tom hurriedly said he would join him in walking to the box, not too far from the house. Will and Tom quickly changed and left the house. Once out the door, Will offered Tom his arm, which Tom took with a gentle smile. 

“Why are they making such a fuss about your poetry?” Will asked, a burning question in his mind. 

“I stopped writing soon after dad died,” Tom explained. “Dad died of typhoid, one of the first cases here, actually. It was horrid, we couldn't even see him.”

Both men were silent as they passed the front gate of the Blake home. Will felt Tom’s thumb stroking the sweater fabric, finding something to do with his hands. 

“We buried him under the biggest cherry tree in the back,” Tom said quietly. “That's why cherries mean so much to us now.” 

Will smiled softly at the sentimental story. He too had lost his parents due to influenza. It was a nasty death, two people torn from a loving family leaving Will and Marion to fend for themselves. 

Finally, Will and Tom reached the post box. Will deposited his letter, feeling a bit sad. He missed his sister and nieces, more than he thought he did. Now he didn't have to say goodbye, he could enjoy every moment with them. Just like he did with Tom and the Blake family. 

“Do you miss them?” Tom asked, snapping Will’s hesitant gaze from the post box. 

“Yes, very much,” Will sighed, running a hand through his hair. “But, i am very happy to be here with you.” 

Tom smiled, squeezing his arm, before leading him back home. When they returned, Dorothy and Joe had returned to their spots in the parlor, but now with a game of chess. Will watched for a moment as Tom went upstairs to his bedroom to fetch something. 

“Would you like to join?” Dorothy asked. 

“Thank you, but i think Tom and I planned to walk around the orchard.” Will explained. 

“Ooh, he's going to read his poetry,” Joe smirked, watching as his mother beat him at another round of chess. “Jesus, woman!” 

“Another round?” Dorothy asked her son. 

Joe nodded, setting up the board. Tom walked down the stairs, two journals in his hands. Will smiled at him before Tom led him into the orchard. They stopped at one of the cherry trees, Tom requesting them to sit at the roots. He looked Will straight in the eyes before beginning his reading. 

“You cannot laugh, got it?” Tom said sternly. 

“Got it,” Will smiled. 

Tom cleared his throat before cracking one of the journals open. Will recognized Tom’s handwriting, smiling as he read through the titles. He placed his head on Tom’s shoulder as Tom searched for something to read to him. Tom chuckled as he read over his old work. Will smiled to himself, happy that Tom found joy in his writings once more. 

“Alright,” Tom said, clearing his throat and adjusting his posture. 

“‘Cherry Tree’s’ by Tom Blake  
I watch the trees bend in the wind,   
Surprised by the sudden movement.   
The sky seems white as the blossoms fall,   
The trees, as a child, once seemed so tall.   
I come here to think, to cry, to pray,   
That I will see my dad someday.   
The wind picks up once more,   
Pulling all my thoughts ashore.   
In the fall of the blossoms,   
There is peace.   
I sense my father in the trees,   
As they bend and sway, watching over me.’” 

Will closed his eyes, almost lulled to sleep by Tom’s writing. ‘Tom had written that and read it to me!’ Will thought, gracious for this vulnerable moment with him. Will kissed Tom’s cheek thoughtfully, encouraging him to continue. Tom sighed, rubbing at stray tears he wasn't aware of off his face. He was always a talker, one to fill the silence with noise, but never one to make his inner thoughts heard. 

“‘For The One Yet To Come’ by Tom Blake  
Love never made sense to me,   
As I always believed I would be lonely.   
Who would want a stuck up prick,   
That always seems to act like a dick.” Tom broke off to laugh, happy that Will would laugh along with him.   
“My mother claimed there was one,   
One that was yet to come.   
So i waited for the one,   
Unclear of what i had done,   
I felt punished.   
I felt sinful, waiting for a man,   
With whom, he and I, would make a plan   
To live out the rest of our days   
Under the rain and the sunshine's rays.   
We would live in love and harmony,   
But for now i wait,   
For the one yet to come to me.” 

Will felt his heart flutter. Tom had picked that poem out specifically for him, for him to hear, for him to love, just as he loved Tom. He felt Tom grab his hand, causing him to lean off of the tree. He met Tom’s gaze, holding it as though it may break. 

“Will,” Tom said through a shuddering breath. “You've been here for almost two months. We have been t-together for almost two months and they have been the happiest of my life.”

Will felt like his heart was about to explode. ‘Was this really happening?’ Will felt tears prick his eyes as he watched Tom take off one of his gold rings. 

“It may not fit,” Tom said, hands shaking as he slipped the ring into Will’s hand. “And i understand if you don't want to-” 

“You don't even have to ask,” Will said, his tears streaming down his face.

Tom kissed Will’s lips with fury then, like he could never get enough of the man before him. Tom thought back to his poem, thinking about waiting. Tom had to wait an entire war, a stab wound and a love confessing return home to finally meet the one he was waiting for. And by god, it was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the poems were written by me. I have full authorization of them all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as my poetic side jumped out. I hope you disagree with me that I rushed their relationship. I also really need feedback so please comment!!!!!! Love you all and thank you for reading.


	5. Parties and Proposals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Will are invited to celebrate their engagement at Tom's aunt's home. Warning use of “fairy” “fag” “queer” and some mild smut at the end.   
> (Before anyone attacks me, I am gay and I’m aware of the damage those words have done)   
> Song: The Night We Met by Lord Huron

Tom’s ring fit Will's finger perfectly. Tom watched as Will proudly slipped it onto his hand. Will apologized that he didn't have any gold rings to give to Tom, making the younger man laugh before pressing his lips onto Will’s.

“I love you,” Will whispered to him in between kisses. 

“I love you too,” Tom said, smiling as Will pulled him into a hug. 

They sat there, embraced in each other's arms, surrounded by the cherry trees. Tom felt at peace finally. Tom knew his mother was expecting him to pop the question. She could tell that they could never get enough of each other, too much to learn. She asked him what his intentions with Schofield were when Will and Joe had gone out to the store earlier in the week. 

“There's not much we can do, mum,” Tom explained, frowning slightly. “If I could marry him, I would.” 

“No one said you couldn't,” Dorothy said, shrugging. “Just because you can't do it in a church, doesn't mean it can't happen.” 

Tom stared at his mother for a moment, waiting for her to explain. Tom knew it would be hard trying to limit his affection given to Schofield, as they recently discovered he loves to give and receive lots of affection. 

“You two could get married in the orchard,” Dorothy suggested. “Just us and his family.” 

Tom thought for a moment, puzzling over what his mother had said. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the front door opening. That brought Tom back to where he was now, half awake, wrapped in the arms of his fiancee. When Tom and Will told his mother and Joe, they were ecstatic. They congratulated both of them and Dorothy asked if Will’s sister should be invited to their crowded home. Will made an attempt to decline the request but Dorothy insisted Marion come to their home along with her two children. 

The morning sun peeked through the blinds, waking Tom slowly from sleep. Tom had wrapped Will in his arms, Will’s head resting on his shoulder. Tom listened to Will’s breathing in the quiet of the morning, at peace with his current position. Will’s breathing was slow and cold against Tom’s neck, making him shiver. He stroked Will’s arms, feeling them pull him closer. 

“That tickles,” Will whispered against Tom’s skin. 

“That's the point,” Tom said smiling. 

Tom felt Will’s lips press against his neck, making him shudder. Will laughed, claiming he had returned the favor, before pressing kisses against his jaw and cheek. 

“We need to get up Scho,” Tom whispered, not necessarily wanting to pull himself from Schofields touch. 

Will groaned and flopped onto his back next to Tom, earning a laugh out of the younger man. Tom sat up, the sheets bunching on his lap. He rubbed his eyes before the bedroom door opened. Dorothy stood in the doorway and apologized for bursting in. 

“It's alright, mum,” Tom said through a yawn. “Will and I were just getting up.” 

“Well, Anne is here and would like to talk to both of you,” Dorothy smiled before excusing herself. 

“What does your aunt want?” Will groaned. “Cause I want to sleep.” 

“Don’t be rude.” Tom laughed, brushing Wills hair from his face. “Let’s get up, huh?” 

Will sighed before climbing out of the bed. Both men quickly changed before going downstairs to greet Tom's aunt. 

“Congratulations!” Anne smiled, bringing both boys into a hug. “I’m very happy to hear about your engagement!” 

Will blushed profusely when Anne pulled away from the hug, unsure of what he should say. Tom thanked her before politely asking what she was doing there. 

“I’m inviting you two to an engagement party,” Anne smiled. “Betty and I planned it for you two, as you need to celebrate!” 

Tom and Will’s eyes widened. A party? To celebrate two men getting married? 

“But-“ Tom began

“I think you’ll find that there are plenty like us,” Anne said with a wink. “They’ve all been invited to help you both celebrate.” 

“When is it?” Dorothy asked. 

“Tonight!” Anne smiled. “It’s all been planned, you two just have to show up!” 

“I’m not sure what to say,” Tom said. “Thank you!” 

“Not a problem!” Anne smiled. “You needed a nice welcome to the community.” 

“Pardon me,” Joe spoke up. “What community?” 

“The community for folks like us,” Anne smiled, ruffling Tom’s hair making the man laugh. “The fairies, the queers, the fags, the homos, us.” 

Will stood in front of Tom’s aunt, not uttering a word. Anne sensed the tension surrounding Will and attempted to console him. 

“Nothing bad will happen, dear,” Anne smiled. “I promise.” 

Will nodded his head and took a seat on the sofa next to Tom. Anne stayed for a little while longer before excusing herself claiming there was work to be done back home. 

“I look forward to seeing you this evening,” Anne smiled before leaving the house. 

Dorothy walked her sister to the door, chatting about that evening. Joe bit his lip, thinking hard before opening his mouth. 

“Do you think a person could like a man and a woman?” Joe asked, blush rising from his neck. 

“I’m sure,” Tom shrugged. “Why do you ask?” 

“There was this Lieutenant back in the war,” Joe explained. “We got close but not very much. I then got moved to the Devons and he stayed in the eighth.”

“What was his name?” Will asked. 

“Lieutenant Leslie,” Joe said, sighing quietly. “Nice fellow, miss him dearly.” 

“No shit!” Tom shouted, slapping his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said. “That’s the guy who gave us the flare before we went over no man's land!” 

“Huh,” Joe laughed. “Small world I guess.” 

“Do you think you liked him?” Will asked, trying to get more information. 

“I’m not sure,” Joe puzzled. “I might’ve but, I’m truly not sure.” 

Dorothy walked into the parlor and instructed the boys to get a move on with their day. She turned to Will before he walked up the stairs. 

“Do you have a suit?” Dorothy asked. 

“No, I don’t think I do,” Will frowned. 

“Ask Tom to get you one of his fathers,” Dorothy smiled softly. “Make sure it matches Tom’s, though.” 

Will smiled at her before walking up the steps and into the bedroom he shared with Tom. He shut the door behind him before he felt Tom’s hand grab his own. Will turned his head just in time to meet Tom’s lips. He didn’t pull back, kissing the smaller boy softly. 

“We’re getting married,” Tom whispered to him between kisses. 

Will laughed, pulling away from his fiancee. He thought for a moment, taking it in. He was getting married, getting married to a man. The one, and only, person he could see spending the rest of his life with. 

“Yes,” Will smiled, kissing Tom once more. “We’re getting married.” 

Will then asked Tom if he knew where his father's suits were kept. 

“You’re mum suggested I wear one tonight,” Will explained. 

Tom smiled at him before pulling him out of their room. He crossed the hall to another room, one with yellow painted walls and a white bed in the middle. Near the door sat a large wooden dresser. Tom carefully pulled it opened revealing at least twenty nicely made suits. 

“Dad came from a fancy family,” Tom explained. “Always had a suit for every occasion.” 

Will smiled and carefully touched the fabric. Tom wasn't joking. The fabric was carefully sewn and selected. 

“I don’t think I could wear one of these,” Will said quietly. “It doesn't feel fair.” 

“Well, you’re wearing one,” Tom smiled, kissing Will on the cheek. 

Tom then left Will to his own doing, returning to their bedroom. Will carefully picked one before shutting the dresser doors. He admired the suit as he walked back into Tom’s room. He found Tom seated on their unmade bed, glancing through an old photo album. Will gently rested the suit on Tom’s desk chair before sitting next to the younger man. 

“Mum put this on the bed,” Tom smiled, not glancing up from the photos. 

Will looked over the old fading photographs and noticed the younger face of Dorothy and a man who looked to be the spitting image of Joe. 

“So you got your looks from your mum?” Will asked softly, smiling. 

Tom huffed a laugh out of his nose, gently placing his head on Wills shoulder. He turned the page and continued to look at the photos. Will pressed a kiss to Tom’s brown hair, threading his fingers with the others. 

“I love you, Tom,” Will said quietly. “And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” 

“God, you’re such a sap,” Tom laughed, turning his head to look at Will. “I love you too.” 

They spent the day walking the dog, who usually just sat on the sofa all day, and admiring the cherry trees. Time flew before they realized they needed to get ready for their engagement party. The family got ready in their own rooms, Tom and Will changing in the one they had shared for quite a while now. Will couldn’t halt the butterflies in his stomach as he buttoned up his white shirt. His hands shook violently as he attempted to button it. Tom seemed to notice and walked over to him, buttoning it up himself. 

“Thank you,” Will said quietly. 

“Of course,” Tom whispered, carefully brushing some of Will’s hair from his face. 

Will leaned into the touch, letting Tom calm the beating of his heart. Tom leaned up to kiss him softly before pressing his forehead to his lovers. 

“I love you,” Tom whispered. “And I cannot wait to say it to you every single day.” 

Will blushed, biting back a smile. He kissed Tom gingerly before pulling on his jacket. Tom held his hand out to him and they walked down the stairs to be greeted by Joe and Dorothy beaming at them. 

“Ready?” Dorothy asked, dolled up in a blue dress and a scarf draped around her shoulders. 

Tom looked at Will and smiled at him before nodding to his mother. Will then realized how hard his heart was pounding in his chest. Tom carefully threaded his fingers through Wills before pulling him towards the car. 

“You alright there, Will?” Joe asked, adjusting his rear view mirror as everyone got into the car. 

“Nervous,” Will whispered, squeezing Tom’s hand that sat between them. 

“It’s going to be fine,” Dorothy said, attempting to reassure him. “We will be there and Tom will stick by your side the whole time.” 

Will nodded, thinking about Tom made him a little less nervous. As the car started, Will felt a bit more reassured, telling himself that it would all be okay. He was with Tom, and nothing made him happier than Tom. 

The drive to Anne’s house was a bit long so Dorothy filled the empty space with stories from her wedding. 

“Your father was so handsome,” Dorothy laughed. “Wore that suit you’re wearing now, Will.” 

Will's eyes widened as he quickly tried to apologize. 

“You must stop with the apologies.” Dorothy said, laughing. “You’re doing nothing wrong.” 

Will simply nodded his head before glancing out the window. He sat silently, not really listening to Dorothy's stories. They pulled up to the massive house owned by Tom’s aunts. Will's heart returned to the pounding speed it obtained before getting in the car. Dorothy and Joe exited the car leaving Tom and Will alone. 

“Will, look at me,” Tom said, trying to get his fiances attention. “Will, for Christ’s sake, look at me.” 

Will turned his head to see Tom’s eyes filled with tears. He opened his mouth to apologize once more but Tom cut him off. 

“These are the nicest people you will ever meet,” Tom said quietly. “They’re here to celebrate us, you and me.” 

Will bit his lip, glancing up at the big house once more. He watched as more and more people entered the home, his heart quickening it’s pace. 

“I love you,” Tom said, grabbing Will's attention. 

“I love you too,” Will whispered, leaning forward to kiss Tom’s lips. 

They pulled apart and exited the vehicle. They threaded their fingers together as they walked up to the house. It was filled with men and women, some with makeup, some with suits, some with dresses, and wine. Tom sighed of relief next to Will, squeezing his hand a bit harder. Will looked over to him and smiled. 

“Let's get you a drink, huh?” Will laughed. 

Tom laughed quietly, letting Will lead him to a table filled with glasses of wine. Will grabbed a glass and handed it to Tom who took a long sip of it. Will stared at him with wide eyes before grabbing a glass for himself. 

“Sorry to be a bother,” Someone said from behind them. 

Both men turned around to see another man not much older than Will. Both Tom and Will presented him with a smile. 

“I’m just wondering if you know when the couple is coming,” The man asked with a smile. “Anne won’t shut up about them.” 

Tom blushed and bit his lip as Will smiled and explained it to the man. 

“It’s us actually,” Will said, pride swelling in his chest. 

“Oh my goodness!” The man laughed, beaming brightly. “Congratulations! My name is Charles, lovely to meet you both.” 

Will shook his hand, before looking over to Tom. 

“Let me guess who is who,” Charles laughed. “This one is Tom,” he said, pointing directly at the man himself. “And you are the lovely, protective Will.” He said, pointing to Will. 

“Yes,” Tom laughed, placing a kind hand on Wills arm. “He’s very protective.” 

“It’s lovely to meet you both,” Charles smiled. “But your aunt is looking for you.” 

Tom smiled at the man, following him to his aunt. Will threaded his fingers with Tom’s, trailing after him. Charles stopped when he reached Anne, introducing them to her and her friends. 

“Ah, you made it!” Anne laughed, pulling both men into a hug. “You’re going to have the most fun.” 

“Yes, you will,” said a woman, almost Anne’s age, from next to them. She stuck out her hand to Will and smiled. “I’m Betty.” 

“Lovely to meet you,” Will smiled, shaking her hand. “I’m will.” 

“Aren’t you handsome,” Betty teased. “Anne was telling me Tom caught a good looking fellow.” 

Will blushed and hid his smile as best as he could. Anne said something quietly to Betty before the younger woman slipped away. 

“We have music, champagne, although I see you’ve already indulged in the beverages.” Anne said with a wink. “The party will end at midnight and the music will start soon.” 

Tom nodded, taking in his aunt's information. Anne cleared her throat and stared directly at Charles, who smiled at her. 

“Tom, would you like to meet some of my buddies?” Charles asked. 

“What about Will?” Tom asked, looking over at the man in question. 

“Anne’s gonna take care of him,” Charles said reassuring the man. 

Tom looked over at Scho, who gave him an encouraging look. Tom followed Charles leaving Will alone with his aunt. 

“Are you enjoying yourself, Will?” Anne asked. 

“Yes, it’s lovely in here,” Will said, thanking Tom’s aunt. 

“You and Tom could spend the night here if you would like,” Anne suggested. “I know it must be getting crowded at Dorothy's house.”

“That would be lovely,” Will smiled. “I’ll suggest that to Tom.” 

Anne nodded, turning her head to see Betty walking over to them. Betty had a small velvet black box in her hands. When she was close enough to Will she politely extended the box to him. Will sent her a questioning look before taking the box and opening it. Will almost couldn't stop the gasp that escaped his lips. A solid band of gold sat in the center of the box, a ring that almost matched the one Tom gave him perfectly. 

“Are you serious?” Will asked, looking up at Betty and Anne stunned. 

“Yes,” Betty smiled. “Dorothy helped us get it. We know you work at the groceries.” 

Will cringed. He wasn't getting paid much from working with Mr. Johnson but it was enough to start saving up for a place for just him and Tom. 

“Thank you,” Will said, closing the box and putting it in his pocket. 

“We are very happy to help,” Anne smiled, wrapping her arm around Betty's waist. “Anything to make Tom-or you- happy.” 

Will's heart fluttered before Anne dismissed him to go and find his fiancee. He wound through the crowd in search for Tom, only to find him laughing with Charles among other men drinking his champagne in tiny sips. Will approached Tom, dragging the young man's attention away from Charles’ remark. 

“Hello, Love,” Tom smiled, reaching a hand out to Will, which the older man graciously took. “What did they want?” 

“Just a chat,” Will shrugged, a smile on his face as he remembered the ring in his pocket. 

“We were just chatting about his mother's reaction,” Charles teased, nodding his head towards Tom. “i understand she caught you in a… romantic moment.” 

Will bit his lip and blushed getting a laugh out of the other men standing around them. 

“Don't worry about it,” one of the men said. “It happens sometimes, we learn from it and move on.” 

Will just simply nodded and took another sip from his wine. He noticed he was running short and began to look around for another bottle. 

“Ah, one of those nights then?” Charles laughed, drawing chuckles from the other men. 

Tom wrinkled an eyebrow at him, looking to Will who too was confused about the statement. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Tom asked. 

“Well, I'm guessing you two haven't waited for marriage,” Charles shrugged, receiving nods from the other men. “You both seemed attached at the hip.” 

“Oh no-” 

“We haven't-” 

Will and Tom spoke at the same time, blushing profusely as the other men laughed at them. Will cleared his throat, glancing from his wine glass up to Tom who offered him a slight smile. 

“I'm just teasing,” Charles laughed, gulping down more of his wine. 

“We’re currently in the same house as my mum and brother,” Tom explained, blush still present on his face. “And we just haven't found the time, still planning for the wedding, ya know?” 

Will nodded from next to him, silently agreeing with the younger man. One of the men next to Charles spoke up. 

“According to the church, we’re not holy,” The man explained. “So in our mind's, we believe we can do the unholy if we’re already sinners.” 

“That makes sense,” Tom said, sipping his wine as if he hadn't drunken anything all evening. “What’s your name?”

“John,” The man smiled. “Sorry, I should have introduced myself before sticking my nose in other people's business.” 

“It's quite alright,” Will laughed. “You all are so open, I just wasn't expecting it.” 

“A lot of people say that,” Charles laughed. “We just know how it feels to have to hide.” 

Suddenly, music echoed in the large room, bouncing off the walls and into Will’s ears. 

“Give me these,” Charles said, taking the wine glasses from Tom and Will. “Go and dance, it's your party.” 

Will smiled at him before turning to Tom and grabbing his hand, pulling him through the crowd and towards the bodies swaying to the music. He placed one of his hands on Tom’s waist as Tom placed his own hand on Wills shoulder. They threaded their fingers together and began swaying. Will glanced around and felt tears prick his eyes. At least twenty other couples, just like them swayed to the music, foreheads pressed together, whispering loving words to one another. 

“Scho,” Tom whispered, bringing the older man's attention back to him. “Are you okay?” 

“We’ll never be alone,” Will said, shakily. “There's people like us, Tom.” 

Tom smiled softly at him, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. Will reciprocated the kiss, pulling Tom closer to him. When they pulled apart, they rested their foreheads together, swaying to the calm music, surrounded by members of their community, a community bonded by love. 

Will thought over John’s words as Tom shut the door to the bedroom. They had taken up Anne and Betty’s offer and decided to spend the night there. Will’s heart pounded in his chest as Tom turned around to look him in the eyes. Tom bit his lip before reaching up to cup Will’s face. 

“Hi,” Tom whispered quietly. 

“Hi,” Will whispered with a soft smile. 

Will then leaned down and kissed Tom softly on the lips. Never once in his life would he had imagined spending the rest of his life with a man. But now, that fantasy was the only one he wanted. The kiss became more needy as Tom led them to the bed, letting Will lay him down on the soft sheets. While the world would try to convince them it was wrong, it felt so right. Feeling Tom tug at his hair, listening as Tom would whisper in his ear, everything felt so right. 

When Will flopped next to Tom on the bed, out of breath, his mind raced with a thousand thoughts. Tom let out a quiet laugh as Will fingers tangled with his own. Will felt the gold band around his fingers and lifted Toms and to press a kiss to it. 

“Still haven't changed your mind?” Tom joked. 

“I would never.” Will laughed, leaning over to capture Tom’s lips with his own. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Tom whispered.

With his arms wrapped around Tom, Will began to ponder about his life with the man. After surviving a war, he could certainly survive remarks and questions, right? As he glanced down at Tom sleeping in his arms his heart fluttered. The questions and remarks then seemed like the least of his worries as he quietly whispered ‘I love you’ into Tom’s hair before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed... I'm very sorry it took so long! I kinda felt like Will and Tom needed to have that moment at the end, ya know? Please leave kudos, comments and please share!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y’all liked the chapter! I will be updating regularly, as school is cancelled for the rest of the year for me. (It’s corona time) Anyways, i always though of Tom being extremely affectionate towards Will, and Will enjoying the affection he got from Tom. Please feel free to comment and leave kudos and thank you for reading ❤️


End file.
